In some wireless circuits, such as meter reading circuits and various passive receivers, transmitting devices can transmit data packets at any time. Collisions occur when the receiver receives a second data packet from a device during a period of time that it is processing a previously received first data packet. The second data packet causes the collision, which can corrupt the first data packet. In some instances, both packets may be lost as a result of the collision.